


The Treat

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Based on the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. *Star Seeds for Galaxia. I must obtain them as soon as possible* Sailor Iron Mouse thought. Worry filled her eyes. She remembered Sailor Galaxia's usual scowl. Sailor Iron Mouse winced after she remembered Sailor Galaxia using lightning to knock her down for failing to obtain a true Star Seed recently. A frown formed.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

*Star Seeds for Galaxia. I must obtain them as soon as possible* Sailor Iron Mouse thought. Worry filled her eyes. She remembered Sailor Galaxia's usual scowl. Sailor Iron Mouse winced after she remembered Sailor Galaxia using lightning to knock her down for failing to obtain a true Star Seed recently. A frown formed.

*One Star Seed. Many Star Seeds. Any Star Seed so that Galaxia will be happy.* She ceased wandering after she saw a house. Sailor Iron Mouse smiled. *One Star Seed. Many Star Seeds.*

Sailor Iron Mouse approached the front door. After opening it, she walked into the house. She closed the door and glanced at the empty living room. Her frown returned. *Zero humans here. Zero Sailor Soldiers here. Zero Star Seeds.*

Sailor Iron Mouse viewed a girl sitting in a kitchen. She also viewed another girl cooking something. A smile stretched from ear to ear. *Star Seeds for Galaxia!* she thought. Sailor Iron Mouse raised her arms and placed them together. Her bracelets began to glow for a few moments. 

''I'M HUNGRY, MICHIRU-MAMA!'' the sitting girl shouted after she frowned. Her loud voice caused Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes to widen. 

After falling, Sailor Iron Mouse winced. *Maybe I'll return to Galaxia without Star Seeds again. Maybe I can avoid lightning* she thought. Her eyes widened again. *Galaxia will probably consider another punishment. I have to obtain Star Seeds as soon as possible.*

Sailor Iron Mouse crawled into the kitchen. *The sitting girl will be my hostage. I'll force the other girl to surrender her Star Seed.* She found herself by the table and prepared to seize the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

''I'M HUNGRY, MICHIRU-MAMA!'' the girl shouted. 

Sailor Iron Mouse fell and winced another time. She turned to Michiru before the latter took a plate. She viewed Michiru putting vegetables on the plate and approaching the table. 

''VEGETABLES?! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!'' the girl shrieked as her frown remained. 

Michiru frowned after she placed the plate on the table. ''Vegetables before chocolate. I will give you a chocolate treat after you finish your vegetables, Hotaru,'' she said. She approached the stove.

Sailor Iron Mouse sat up and scowled. *Star Seeds!* she thought. Sailor Iron Mouse viewed Hotaru taking her plate and tilting it to one side. Her eyes became wide another time after vegetables fell in her mouth. She seized her throat and gagged. After consuming every vegetable, she trembled on the floor. 

*I almost wish for Galaxia to use lightning to knock me down. ALMOST!* 

Sailor Iron Mouse glanced at Michiru. She ceased trembling. She smiled again. *Perhaps Michiru will be my hostage. Hotaru will surrender her Star Seed* she thought. She continued to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Michiru walked to the table again. Her eyes settled on the empty plate. Michiru smiled. ''You ate every vegetable. Very good.'' She turned and got a chocolate treat out of a jar. After returning to Hotaru, she gave the treat to the happy latter.

*Star Seeds are treats for Galaxia* Sailor Iron Mouse thought. She turned to Michiru. Her smile remained. 

Sailor Iron Mouse began to blink after Hotaru stood and followed Michiru into the living room. She followed them to a sofa. Sailor Iron Mouse viewed Hotaru and Michiru sitting together. She smiled another time. Her eyes remained on them as they switched a television set on. Loud sounds caused her to wince again.

Sailor Iron Mouse concealed her ears after Michiru laughed with Hotaru. She winced another time. *I'll return to Galaxia without Star Seeds. I'm willing to suffer the consequences* she thought. 

Sailor Iron Mouse ran to the door and opened it. She closed it and eventually returned to Galaxia. A sheepish expression formed as she approached the latter. She viewed Galaxia on a throne.

Another smile formed on Sailor Iron Mouse's face. Her eyes remained on Galaxia as the latter slumbered. Sailor Iron Mouse's treat.

 

THE END


End file.
